because you will notice me
by chibi-america-alfred
Summary: Matthew has had a crush on his brother for a long time now, but he refuses to notice him. his 2P does notice Matthew(being his brother's opposite) and claims to feel the same way as Matthew. so when his brother's other half confesses to him, is he a rebound? or something more? a request from imhereXD


**This is a request from imhereXD. I hope you like it.**

**I wanted to make Mattie top at one point, but imhereXD wanted america to top and it's her story so. **

**my mother is now the proud owner of a bright yellow scooter... just when I thought things couldn't get crazier. I've also adopted my sister's cat (the one I was afraid of in the beginning and I couldn't believe she brought the fury creature home). She wanted to give it away but I had grown attached to it. **

**So now I have a cat, a mom on a yellow italian scooter, a satanic creature I call sister, and I bother a bunch of readers all over the world with it who only came here to read about their countries doing gay porn. Yup, everything is normal here =_="**

Matthew had for once been invited to one of America's parties, but that didn't matter much If he wasn't even greeted by his obnoxious host upon entering like he would with everyone else.

Matthew had been greeted by a few people, but they were all 2Ps of the people who usually forgot him which didn't exactly help him feel better.

He resorted to watching the other nations talk, argue, and get drunk, which he had always considered fun to do.

He noticed his brother talk to his own 2P which made his chest feel tight. Of coarse HIS brother would notice his OTHER self, but ignore the original who he had known for centuries.

The boy had liked his brother for a long time now. The hyper-active american never noticed, but he was always watching him. It was one of the few reasons he actually bothered to show up at meetings.

Mattie had caught himself fantasizing over close-to-ridiculous scenarios in which America would just have send the last drunks at the party home while he had stayed behind unnoticed and he would suddenly look him in eyes with those beautiful sapphire gems, saying:"I'm so sorry, Mattie! I tried to ignore my feeling for you, but I ended up ignoring you instead! I love you Matthew! I always have!" and America would carry him up to his bedroom, rip their clothes off, and... NO, now wasn't the time to imagine those perfectly sculpted abs, or his Florida, rock hard and already dripping with pre-cum! Having to deal with a hard-on at a party unnoticed was to much of a risk to take, even for him.

Matthew glanced at the other nations who noticed him sometimes. Prussia was to busy hitting on... well, he hit on every nation within reach that wouldn't kill him if he got close. Cuba refused to show to one of america's parties. France was with England. Russia was with China. Even netherlands was to busy trying to strangle spain to talk to the canadian boy.

Matthew got tapped on the shoulder once or twice when he attended parties like these but he always got mistaken for his brother and the conversation would always start and end with America's name.

"uhg, if the roles would be switched for only one day!" Canada groaned in frustration.

"tell me about it," a deep american voice caught Canada's attention but he gave up on trying to find out who it belonged to after looking left and right, assuming this person had been talking to someone else.

"I don't get noticed a lot but if you start ignoring me that would be a new low, Mattie," the same voice spoke, clearly addressing HIM this time. Matthew turned around and looked straight into a pair of blood-red eyes.

"WHAH!" Matthew yelped and he jumped back.

"chill out, 's just me, Mattie" Allen said. He sat down on a table behind him.

"you said you wanted your positions to be reversed, right? Between you and my idiotic 1p?" Allen asked. Matthew nodded.

"how did you know? I never said it was about America," Matthew said.

"to be switched would be the opposite of how it is now, right?" Allen said.

"yes,"

"and we're your opposites so with us it's...?" Al asked.

"reversed?"

"DING DING DING, we have a winner!" Al exclaimed as if Matthew had just won some sort of TV-contest. Matthew looked around to makes sure no one was now staring at them because of Al.

"don't worry. They never notice us, why would they now?"Al said reassuringly.

"Max is stronger and older than me. He is the one who always gets noticed, not me," Al explained.

"America is... he's America and that's all he needs to be," Matthew said. Al nodded in understanding, but the grin on his face showed anything but sympathy.

Matthew had noticed Al before but now that he thought about it, he was usually alone. It was a bit odd, Al was smarter and calmer than the normal America and despite their difference in looks, he wasn't any less handsome.

"why do you call your brother America and not just Alfred?" Allen asked.

"uhm... because he is. I always call him America," Matthew said. He wasn't exactly sure why he did it himself, but why use the first name of someone you hardly ever talked to anyway?

Allen hopped off his table and took Matthew's hand, rubbing his thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

"you know, Mattie... " Al said "if you're in love with America, wouldn't I do?" Allen asked with an almost pleading look.

"w-wha?!" Matthew stuttered.

Allen hugged the smaller north-american and softly nuzzled his neck. Matthew hugged him back while contemplating the idea.

"you're nicer than Max, you're calm and collected and you're a lot cuter than him too. And most importantly, you notice me, Mattie," Allen whispered into Matt's blonde curls, inhaling his scent.

Matthew did think the same thing about Allen and he seemed sincere about it, but he wasn't particularly happy about being the tan american's rebound.

"Allen... being just a replacement-" he wanted to continue but Al cut him off.

"I don't mind being a replacement, Mattie. Even if you still like Alfred I want to be with you!" Allen said.

Matthew smiled. That was pretty much al he needed to hear. Matthew grabbed the 2P's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Al had already lost his brown bomber-jacket on the way up and was pulling off his black t-shirt by the time they entered the bedroom. Matthew took off his red hoodie, revealing a tight white tank-top underneath that showed of his beautifully toned body.

Matthew pressed his lover down onto the bed and sat on his lap, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Matt let his hands roam over the muscled chest as Allen's tongue invaded his mouth.

Mnnn~ His tongue was pierced! Matthew could feel the small metal bead gliding over the inside of his mouth when Al was licking his tongue and softly sucking on it when he brushed past it.

Matthew wondered if Al happened to have any ''other'' piercings as well, but a hard bulge underneath him told him that he'd find that out soon.

Al rolled them over so he was hovering over Matthew and kissed down his neck, while his hands slid under the tank-top, slowly pulling it off. Al's mouth found one of Matt's light pink nipples and he stopped to pay some special attention to the little bud. He took it in between his teeth and ran his pierced tongue over it, making matthew shiver at the slight sting and the feeling of Al's tongue with the hot little piece of steel teasing his nipple, while his hand played with the other one between his fingers.

He continued to trail kisses down Mattie's body until he reached the other's clothed erection. He placed a short peck on the tent in his jeans before looking up, a pleading look on his face. Matthew sat up and gave a small nod. Al didn't hesitate to rip off Matt's jeans and boxers. He gave his member a long drawn out lick, instantly sending bolts of electricity up the Canadian's spine.

He entwined his fingers with the American's dark chocolate colored hair that had a slight hint of red in it. He gripped it firmly, and Al had to pin his hips down to keep him from bucking up into his mouth.

"AH... AHH~... AL~ m-more... please~" Matthew whined loudly. He desperately wanted more of that delicious mouth.

Al took a bit more of Matthew into his hot cavern and started to bob his head while sucking. Al let the tip of his tongue dart out to lick Mattie's tip, the small metallic decoration running over his slid and press against the tiny hole at the top, dangerously close to popping in. it drove Matthew half-mad and he was reduced to a hot, panting, moaning, mess.

"A-Al~ yes! Yes!... oh~ so good~!" he kept praising him as he loosened his grip on the other's hair and started petting him like a puppy instead.

Matthew's moans and praises went straight to Al's dick and he began palming his own hard-on while he sucked the blonde canadian in his mouth.

Matthew felt his climax approach rapidly and began to writhe under Al's touches again.

"A-AL~ I-I'm... c-" matthew tried to warn him bit the feeling of Al's hot pierced tongue teasing his head again made him swallow the rest of his sentence.

"you want to cum?" Al asked innocently. Matt nodded his head franticly and let out a long whine as a response.

"then give it to me," Al replied, pressing his tongue against his tip, and holding his mouth open. He looked up at Matthew like a child awaiting candy and Matthew spurted his warm cum all over the american's face, who eagerly swallowed whatever landed in his mouth.

Al sat down on the bed next to Matthew who was still recovering from his previous orgasm. He looked down at him. His face was flushed and his soft golden hair was sprawled around him while a few stubborn strands clung to his sweaty face, his body was laid perfectly vulnerable before him.

Then his eyes fell on his curl. He had asked his brother what it was for a few times but he refused to answer and Al always got a hockey-stick to the face if he tried to touch it.

He grabbed the curl gently and twirled it around his finger. Matthew squirmed and tried to stifle the cutest little moans with his hand as Al played with the golden strand of hair.

"AL~... stop...please~" Matthew whined as al continued to tease him and Matthew grew harder once again.

By the time Matthew had given up on struggling and was about as hard a an iron pipe Al let go of his curl and pulled Matthew onto his lap.

"w-why did you stop?" Matthew whined.

"because I think it's a little unfair of you to be feeling good all by yourself," Al answered. He pressed his clothed bulge against Matthew's thigh to clarify his point.

"o-oh, sorry," Matthew said.

Al smashed their lips together again, leaving Matthew breathless and gasping for air once the kiss was broken. He could faintly taste himself on the other's tongue along with the beer he'd been drinking.

Al ground up against him again, urging Matthew to take off the fabric prison confining Florida. He awkwardly fumbled with the button and pulled his pants down as far as he could without falling back on the ground. He curiously grabbed the other's hard-on and pumped him at an agonizingly slow pace, making the other whine and try to buck his hips into the touch, unable to do so with the canadian on his lap.

Al grabbed Matt's curl to pull him into another kiss. Matthew almost screamed into the kiss because of the hard and sudden tug on his ero-zone and reflexively squeezed the erection in his hands. Al released the precious golden strand to wrap his arms around the 1p's waist and pull him closer.

He snaked a hand between them and wrapped one hand around both of their vital regions. He stroked the two of the together while the other went to the back of Matthew's head to take a hold of the soft golden curls there. He claimed Matthew's lips and nibbled none to gently on the smaller boy's bottom lip.

The heat of each other's cocks and the delicious friction caused by the now desperate stroking quickly pushed both of them over the edge and the both came with a long moan of relief, splashing their white hot cum over their hands, chests, and stomachs.

Matthew slumped and almost tumbled of the tan american's lap, but Al caught him and hoisted him back onto the bed.

"that was... awesome..." Matthew panted.

"yeah... but we're not done yet..." Al replied with a sly grin.

He let his slick, cum covered hands press in between the younger's cheeks and teased his entrance with his fingertips.

"A-AL! D-don't... please~... give me a break... a-and-"

"don't worry, Mattie. You can relax, in fact it's better if you do. Just lay back and enjoy. I'll be stretching you nice and slow," Al said. He pressed the first finger in and Matthew instantly started to struggle against the foreign sensation of being stretched. "SSSHHHH~ calm down, Mattie~" the american cooed in the other's ear.

The blond nation did his best to relax, though he couldn't help but twitch now and then with the digit rubbing him in a way he would never admit felt so good. Al added a second finger and started stretching him for what was about to come.

When he could fit three fingers in comfortably he pulled them out, leaving his lover whimpering and rolling his hips up into the air in a vain attempt to find release.

"AL~ don't stop," Matthew whined.

"spread your legs and I'll give you something better, Mattie," Al said seductively.

Matthew blushed and shyly spread his legs as wide as he could, offering himself to the native american who was staring at his ass hungrily.

Al lined up with the cute canadian's entrance so his tip was pressing against him ever so slightly.

"how much do you want this?" Al asked, bending down to whisper in Matthew's ear. "what would you do to have me inside you right now?" we whispered.

He was teasing! Matthew was a panting, whining, submissive mess, and he was teasing! Denying him what they both needed so bad right now, giving him barely a taste of the delicious heat of his dick, but keeping it just inches from filling him, stretching him, pounding into him and hitting that one spot inside him that would make him see maple leaves (stars are america's thing and I'm writing this at 2 in the morning. Deal with it).

Matthew locked his legs around the american's waist and jerked him closer while bucking up, pressing him in to the hilt, and screaming out in pleasure and satisfaction. Allen groaned at the tight heat clenching down on him and almost came right then, he closed his eyes and threw his head back, opening his mouth in a soundless scream of pleasure.

"...I'd do something like that..." Matthew said, his voice no more than a breathy whimper.

"...FRUK!... you'll regret that, Mattie," Al groaned, he looked down at the panting canadian who was softly mewling with his face flushed while pre-cum was leaking out of his hot and dripping manhood.

Without giving him time to adjust he pulled out until only the head was still inside, making Matthew feel empty once again, and shoved back into him. He set a steady pace and Matthew cried out in pleasure at every thrust.

"A-AL, I love you!" and those words put a halt to the man's thrusts and he looked down at his writing lover with his cheeks in a nice shade of pink and both his eyes and his mouth wide open.

"WHY"D YOU STOP?! AL, PLEASE MOVE!" Matthew yelled, desperately trying to get his lover to ram into him hard again. Oh, maple! Hadn't he suffered enough?!

"what was that?!" Al asked, still reluctant to move.

"AL~! I want you! I need you! Please just take me!" Matthew whined loudly, reaching down to stroke his ignored member.

"No, no, before that!" Al said, slowly rocking his hips into his boyfriend to grant his pleads.

"I-I LOVE YOU!" Matthew yelled. Al smirked and began to pick up speed again.

"say it again! Say how much you love me! Say how much you love me doing this to you! Say it!" Al demanded, going even faster than before while Matt moaned loudly and stroked himself harder.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE HARDER!" Matthew shouted.

Al put Matthew's legs over his shoulders and thrusted into him faster, the change of angle making him thrust deeper into his lover, hitting something that made his vision go white .

"A-AL! THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Matthew cried out. Al pounded into the same spot repeatedly, loving the way his boyfriend clenched around him when he did, and it took only a few more thrusts to send both of them over the edge.

Al carefully pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to Matt. He pulled the covers over them and rested his head atop Mattie's hair.

"oh, I almost forgot-" Al said right when Matthew was about to fall asleep.

"what?" the sleep deprived canadian groaned.

"I love you too, Mattie. I was furious you would only notice my other self. I love you more than anyone else!" and with that said they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**~time skip~**

Matthew and Allen were peacefully sleeping until a loud scream in a familiar american voice dragged them out of their sweet dreams.

"WHAT THE FRUK?!" Alfred yelled, looking down at his brother, who was soundly sleeping while covered in the arms and bodily fluids of his other self.

"ugh, America, go to sleep!" Matthew huffed and he buried his face in the other America's chest.

"what-?! why are you here?!" Alfred choked out. Max and the other members of the F.A.C.E. Family appeared at the door.

"we were having a good time," Al replied.

"YOU AND- HOW COULD YOU-?!" Alfred sputtered.

"aww~ my little Mathieu is all grown up! Congratulations!" France cheered happily.

England and 2p France decided it was none of their business and they did not want to know, especially at this hour, and left.

Oliver congratulated them and followed his counterpart and latched onto his arm.

"so you're dating now, eh?" Max asked. Both of them just nodded.

"good luck, look after my idiot brother okay?" Max said, trying to drag the blonde American out of the room, but he wouldn't budge.

"WHY!?" America blurted out.

"we love each other," Matthew confessed bravely, hugging his new lover thightly.

"fine, but WHY did you have to do it in my bed?!" America yelled furiously.

"this is your bed?" Matthew asked.

"because, FRUK you, Alfred" Al replied and he pulled Matthew down to lay next to him so they could both go back to sleep.

They would all have forgotten about this in the morning anyway.

**Someone keep me from writing smut at three in the morning because I feel like my brain produces ton of crack at that time and I shouldn't take you with me on my mental yaoi acid trips.**

**And if you're wondering, no I do not ship Max and Alfred together they were just talking.**

**Hurray for Allen's tongue piercing! ^_^**


End file.
